Un festival
by Luna S. Van Kurt
Summary: bien, como no se me ocurria un titulo decidi ponerle de titulo el lugar donde se desarrola la historia, es un festival donde... fastidio un poco a loki


Bien aqui en mexico hoy es dia del niño y se me ocurrio este one-short, espero y les guste

-...-dialogos

-"..."- pensamientos

(N/A...) mis notas

* * *

Un soleado día de primavera en la agencia enjaku:

-Que aburrido…- se quejaba el pequeño detective de orbes esmeraldas

En eso mayura entra muy emocionada, traía un volante en la mano

-Hola loki, dime hay algún caso nuevo- pregunto feliz mayura

-No mayura, todo ha estado muy tranquilo- decía algo aburrido loki, no era que no le gustara tener tiempo extra, pero comenzaba a aburrirse de tener que estar siempre en casa.

-Que bien- decía mayura aun mas feliz que antes mientras brincaba por la oficina, loki y yamino se sorprendieron mucho por su actitud- bien loki ya que no hay nada que hacer te gustaría venir conmigo a la feria?

-No lo se mayura…- a loki no le agradaba la idea de ir a esas cosas- de que es esa feria?

-Bueno…- mayura se puso un poco nerviosa- por el día del niño

A loki no le gustaba que lo trataran como un niño, pero que podía hacer esa apariencia no lo ayudaba para nada

-…-

-Vaya señor loki, no se preocupe- le alentaba yamino- cuando regrese yo tendré la cena

-pero…- intento objetar el pequeño detective

-Si, por favor loki- mayura lo miro con unos ojitos de perrito y su cara de 'no me digas que no'

-Esta bien- suspiro resignado, mayura y loki se fueron a la feria, había muchos juegos mecánicos, más otros tantos de azar (N/A hace mucho que no voy a una feria así que imagínense una xD)

-Mira loki- le decía mayura a loki mientras señalaba una cabina fotográfica- podemos?

-no se…- decía loki desanimado

-Ándale, por favor, si, si?- insistía mayura

- y quien saldría en ellas?-

-tú y yo-

-mmm "una foto con mayura eso suena bien", esta bien-

En las fotos en una estaban ambos simplemente sonriendo, en la que sigue mayura le puso orejitas de conejo a loki y este en venganza en la siguiente casi la tira, en otra loki sale con una cara graciosa y mayura muerta de risa.

Luego de que se tomaran las fotos, un oso de peluche gigante que traía unos globos se les acerco

-Hola pequeño amiguito- le saludo el oso a loki, y le acaricio el cabello, cosa que no le gusto para nada- aquí tienes- le dio un globo y se marcho

-Que lindo globo loki- decía mayura observando aquel globo de color plateado, mientras recorría la feria las cosas no iban mejorando para loki, todos lo trataban como el niño que parecía ser, le estrujaban las mejillas, lo abrazaban lo suficiente como para asfixiarlo, le decían 'pequeño', se estaba cansando de esos tratos

-mira loki un tío bibo (N/A es como un carrusel) ven- le dijo mayura a loki mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca y lo llevaba sin esperar respuesta a aquel juego

-pero…- se quejo inútilmente loki

-2 por favor- dijo mayura al encargado

-lo siento, pero solo el niño puede subir- dijo el operador

-oh, bueno loki adelante- dijo mayura con una sonrisa

-pero…- intento de nuevo y sin éxito reclamar

Muy tarde, para cuando se le ocurrió una excusa ya estaba sobre un caballo dando vueltas en el carrucell

-"esto no es justo"- pensaba loki con cara de puchero- "me estoy mareando"

Cuando termino, loki se bajo con los ojos en espiral

-odio los carruseles- decía mientras se tambaleaba

-loki¿estas bien?- pregunto mayura preocupada

-odio los carruseles…- repetía loki antes de caer en los brazos de mayura

-mmm, creo que será mejor que vayamos con un medico- decía mayura mientras cargaba a loki hasta la enfermería de la feria- uff… loki estas pesado

Cuando loki abrió los ojos se encontraba en una camilla en la enfermería

-umm, donde estoy?- preguntaba loki mientras abría sus ojos

-Estas en la enfermería loki- decía mayura un poco aliviada de que loki despertara- te desmayaste

-ah, cierto- dijo vagamente recordando lo sucedido

-oh veo que el pequeño despertó- dijo amablemente un doctor alto, de de tez blanca y ojos y cabello café, el hecho de que lo llamaran 'pequeño' hizo que en la frente loki apareciera una gran vena mientras cerraba el puño intentando contenerse- aquí tienes- le dio una paleta, este la acepto de mala gana

-mayura¿podemos salir de aquí?- pregunto loki fastidiado

-si- dijo mayura y se fue con loki a seguir recorriendo la feria y la gente seguía tratándolo como a un niño de 8 años, aunque eso parecía y mas porque llevaba una paleta en la mano

-que lindo niño- le decía una anciana mientras le estrujaba las mejillas, el pobre loki ya no sentía sus mejillas- eres un buen niño

-auch eso dolió- dijo loki sobando sus mejillas, caminaron durante un rato, tranquilos sin ser molestados, hasta que un panda gigante llega de la nada y abraza a loki muy fuerte

-feliz día amiguito- decía el panda gigante

-me asfixian- decía loki casi sin aire

-oh, yo quiero un abrazo- dijo feliz mayura ignorando completamente a loki

-muy bien amiguita- el panda gigante abrazo fuertemente a mayura y luego se marcho

Las cosas no parecían mejorar para el pobre loki, mas bien empeoraban

-bueno no podría ser peor- dijo loki por lo bajo sin ser escuchado (N/A que no sabes que nunca debes decir eso loki?)

-miren quien decidió festejarse- dijo heimdall frío a modo de burla- te gusta esa apariencia de niño

-"genial heimdall" por si no lo has notado tu apariencia también es de niño- se defendió

-pero a mi no me están tratando como tal- dijo de nuevo en tono frío

-heimdall, por fin te encuentro- dijo frey apareciendo de algún lado, cuando ve a mayura- oh Yamato nadeshiko

-"mmm eso si no"- pensó rápidamente loki- mayura vamos a buscar otro juego

-si- mayura se fue con loki hacia otro lado dejando a frey en blanco, mientras un viento se oía

Mayura y loki siguieron vagando por el festival hasta que mayura vio un peluche que le gusto mucho en un juego de aros, y loki al notarlo

-Mayura, quieres ese peluche?- pregunto loki curioso

-si-

-bien, yo te lo ganare- dijo loki decidido

-loki no es necesario- decía mayura un poco sonrojada por lo que hizo loki

-pero quiero hacerlo- dijo decidido

-me da un juego por favor- fijo loki al encargado

-si- dijo el encargado, se fue por un segundo y regreso con 5 aros- aquí tienes niño

Esas palabras le causaron un tic en el ojo a loki mientras una gran vena aparecía, loki era muy hábil en esos juego ya que a la primer acertó a tirar el aro en la botella para el peluche que mayura quería

-Bien aquí tienes tu premio niño- dijo el encargado dándole un peluche de un panda gigante con un moño, de nuevo a loki lo invadió un tic en el ojo, pero se controlo y se volteo hacia mayura

-Aquí tienes- le dijo sonriente, pero con un leve sonrojo

-gracias loki- mayura también tenia un leve sonrojo, siguieron su recorrido y mayura vio que algunos niños estaban jugando, loki seguía siendo tratado como un niño pequeño

-Loki no quieres ir a jugar con aquellos niños?- pregunto mayura a loki mientras le acariciaba el cabello, el tic en el ojo de loki se incremento ahora hasta mayura lo trataba como a un niño, esa era la gota que derramo el vaso aguantaba eso de los desconocidos, pero de mayura quien hace tiempo que había dejado de tratarlo como a un niño, no eso si que no

-NO SOY UN NIÑO!!!- grito loki a todo pulmón, atrayendo la atención de todos, pero inteligentemente se escabullo con mayura hacia un lugar donde no había nadie

-pero loki, pareces un niño- dijo mayura confundida

-pero no lo soy- se quejaba el dios loki

-pero si no eres un niño… entonces que?- pregunto curiosa mayura

-bueno mayura no me creerías-

-Vamos loki- le insistía mayura- eres un extraterrestre o tal vez un fantasma?, que misterioso

-No mayura, yo…- comenzaba a ponerse nervioso- soy un dios

-vamos loki sabes que no creo en eso-

-pero es la verdad, déjame demostrarte- luego de esas palabras loki volvió a su figura original

- k-kami-sama?...- pregunto mayura confundida- tu eres loki?

-Si mayura- dijo loki

-porque no me lo habías dicho antes?- dijo mayura intentando fingir enfado

-porque no me creerías- se justifico loki

-cierto- dijo tímidamente mayura

-mayura…- dijo loki casi en un susurro- mayura yo…-

-loki…- la cara de mayura comenzaba a ponerse roja, mientras los labios de mayura y de loki se juntaban en un tímido beso, no se necesitaron palabras ambos sabían ahora lo que sentía el otro, pero aun así no esta de mas confirmarlo

-mayura…- a loki lo estaba invadiendo un sonrojo que se intensificaba- yo… te amo

-loki…- a mayura también la invadía un sonrojo que se intensificaba- yo… también te amo

-mayura… ¿te casarías conmigo?- pregunto loki arrodillándose y sacando un anillo (N/A de no se donde) de plata con un diamante en el centro con zafiros y rubíes adornando el resto de este

-por supuesto- dijo mayura muy feliz y volvió a besar a loki

Y se casaron, loki hizo a mayura inmortal para que así ni la muerte pudiera separarlos, y le dio poder para ver a ecchan y escuchar a fenrir.

FIN

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y no sean malos dejen un review 


End file.
